Top Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: You know those things where you choose your top ten fav characters from a series you like...well...I have done one for Sonic the Hedgehog and instead of putting it on my Profile I turned it into a one shot Crack fic! I hope you smile and enjoy. There is Yaoi in here but not explicit! First of Top Ten Characters. Sequel: Top Characters: Danny Phantom.


LIST YOUR TOP TEN FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU'RE IN THE CARTOON

Sonic The Hedgehog (From favorite to least favorite)

1. Shadow the Hedgehog

2. Sonic the Hedgehog

3. Knuckles the Echidna

4. Scourge the Hedgehog

5. Miles 'Tails' Prower

the Hedgehog

7. Sonia the Hedgehog

8. Eggman/Robotnik

9. Silver the Hedgehog

10. Rogue the Bat

**1 (Shadow) woke you up in the middle of the night**

"Grrr...Who the hell is there!?" *Holds a Glock .45 pointed at a black hedgehog*

"Put the gun down LoneWolf...I just came for the file."

"You could've called Shadow! You don't have to sneak into my room all the time, especially when I have a G.U.N. mission in the morning!"

"Again, I just came for the file, didn't mean to wake you."

"Next, don't use Chaos Control to enter a house, it's not exactly quiet. Nor invisible."

"Noted."

"And Shadow..."

"What!"

"Leave the pictures of Sonic in a traditional Kimono, kitty, and Maid outfits that I drew, those are for Rogue."

**3 (Knuckles) walked into the bathroom while you were showering**

"Oh god!"

"Knuckles, the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was talking to Shadow about something and he got pissed!"

"He Chaos Controlled you didn't he?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to come in while you were showering."

"Its fine, I'll just shoot Shadow later, but for now, get the hell out!"

"Right, I'm gone!"

**4 (Scourge) announced that he or she is going to marry 9 (Silver) tomorrow**

"Hey Rouge, did you get a wedding Invitation?"

"Hmmm? No I didn't LoneWolf, why? Who's getting married?"

"You won't believe it, but did Shadow ever tell you about a guy named Silver and Scourge?"

"Yeah, he did, why?"

"Well, they're getting married tomorrow."

"...Really? I thought they were enemies."

"Apparently not..."

"Isn't Scourge a good hundred years older than Silver or something?"

"That I know of, yes, yes he is."

"I'm going to go tell Shadow! This'll freak him out!"

**7 (Sonia) suddenly confessed that he or she is part of your family**

"Wait, so your dad was quarter part of the Black Wolf Clan and Married you mom? That makes us like Long distance Cousins or something."

"Yep, that's right. Though that means you're also related to..."

"Sonic and Manic! Crap, Sonia, do not tell them! They CAN NOT find out about this, they'll never leave me alone."

"Sorry, but I already told them."

"Crap."

**9 (Silver) made fun of your friends**

"Oh come on, I was kidding."

"You do not make fun of any of my friends! I don't care what Rouge looks like and Shadow is kind in his own way!"

"Alright, I get it! Now stop shooting at me!"

"Not for a long time jerk! You'll just have to keep dodging!"

"I said I was sorry!"  
"I don't care Silver! You'll pay for it!"

**2 serial killers are after you what will 1(Shadow) do?**

"Crap! Help! Lone Wolf Cornered by the targets! I repeat! Lone Wolf is cornered by the Targets! Over and Out!"

"No one will be here in time to save you! WE'LL KILL YOU BEFORE THEY EVER GET A CHANCE!"

*Knife comes down towards LoneWolf.*

"Chaos Control!"

"Shadow!"

"Chaos Spear!"

*Bad Guys go flying!*

"Thanks for the save; I thought I was a goner!"

"Where's your gun?"

"I got ambushed, it should be somewhere here."

"Hn, find it and get moving, we have three others to get."

"Roger that Captain!"

**You are on a vacation with 2 (Sonic) and manage to break your leg. What does 2 (Sonic) do?**

"Grr...I'm so telling Shadow! Eggman deserves to be put into a cell!"

"Sorry Wolf, I didn't mean for our trip to the mountains to go so wrong. If I had, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"It's not your fault Sonic, how were you supposed to know that Eggman was waiting for you there. You can't hide in fear of him all the time you know."

"I'm not scared of him! I'm annoyed that he ruins everything!"

"That's fine, just handle him like you always do and keep moving. By the way, can you hurry up, my leg is really starting to hurt."

"Right, gotcha, getting you to the hospital ASAP! Hold on tight cause here we go!"

**It's your birthday, what will 3 (Knuckles) give you?**

"Hey Wolf, I got you a birthday present!"

"Um...okay...what is it?"

"Just open it!"

"Okay, jeez, don't get your panties in a twist."

*Opens gift and stares...*

"You didn't have to get me this Knuckles, they must've cost you a lot of money."

"Rouge said you've been wanting one and I thought you'd shut up about it if I bought it."

"Thanks."

*Pulls out a TR-24/59 tonfa*

"I've been relying on guns too much; I've wanted a close combat weapon for a while now."

"Well, just don't beat me with it."

"I won't, I'll beat Shadow up with it though."

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 (Scourge) do?**

"Scourge! You Jerk! I can't believe you set my house on fire!"

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for turning Silver pink!"

"You're going to pay Marimo!"

"What does that even mean?!"

**You're about to do something that makes you extremely embarrassed. What will 5 (Tails) do?**

"Don't worry Wolf, you look very pretty in it, I'm sure everyone will be speechless!"

"Tails, thanks for trying to encourage me, but this is utterly humiliating."

"No really Wolf, you look gorgeous, and I'm sure that you'll be getting Sonic back later."

"Your right about that one Tails, he's paying for making me wear this pink frilly dress!"

**You're about to marry 10 (Rouge). What's 1's (Shadow) reaction?**

"You know, I had no idea you swung that way."

"I don't Shadow, I'm only helping Rouge out."

"What? The hell is going on here then?!"

"Knuckles is being oblivious again so Rouge wants him to get the picture."

"Hmmm, I see."

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"When are you marrying Sonic?"

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 (Sonia) cheer you up?**

"Look Wolf, he just wasn't worth it, you know he wasn't. He was a jerk and didn't care for you."

"Sonia?"

"What is it Wolf?"

"Shut up." Click Clack, shuck "I'm going to take care of him and show him who he just messed with in the first place."

"Wolf, you can't shoot him."

"Watch me."

"Why don't you use that tonfa that Knuckles gave you, he'll have to suffer pain instead of just dying."

"...Why didn't I think of that?"

"You were busy putting your gun together."

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 (Silver) cheer you on?**

"Woot Woot! Go Wolf! You can do Wolf! Woooohooo!"

"Silver, shut up, I'm not even fighting!"

"But I'm just trying to cheer you on!"

"I know, but cheer me on when I'm actually fighting!"

"Got it!"

**You can't stop laughing. What does 10 (Rogue) do?**

"GuH! Hahahahahahaha!"

"What the heck! What happened Wolf?"

"Hahaha! I...Hahahaha!" Breathe! " Hahahaha! Room! Hahahahaha! 219! GAH! HAHAHAHA!"

"Okay then...219 then, got it."

*Goes to room 219 in the G.U.N. facility and looks in the room.*

"Oh god! Shadow! Stop it! It's not...oh god! Do that again!"

*Shuts the door and walks back to LoneWolf.*

"Shadow is forcefully plucking dead quills out of Sonic's mess of a hairstyle. Why is that so funny?"

"Hahahaha! Sounds...snicker...so...hahaha...Dirty!"

**2 (Sonic) tells you about his or her deep love for number 9 (Silver)**.

"He's just so cute and adorable! But I can't just say that to him though."

"S..."

"I mean, he's just so much nicer than I am and i just can't help it and all. What am I supposed to do about it."

"First of al..."

"Please tell me so i don't have to fret about this anymore, please? I hardly beg in the first place."

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you."

"Okay then, spit it out already!"

"First of all, why are you dressed like Sonic, Scourge?"

**You're dating 1 (Shadow) and he or she introduces you to his or her parents. Would you get along?**

"Hey Shadow, I want to ask you something."

"Hn, what."

"What were Gerald and Maria like?"

"...We're through, get out."

"The hell! I just asked a question!"

"Chaos Spear!"

"Alright already, I'm gone!"

**2 (Sonic) loves 1 (Shadow) as well. What does that mean?**

"Hey Wolf?"

"What is it Sonic?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"What is it that you need help with Sonic?"

"Um, can you hook me up with Shadow?"

"...Squeal...I mean...Of course Sonic, I can help you out!"

**You had a haircut and 6 (Manic) can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

"Manic..."

"Hmmm"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your hair...there's something different about it."

"Yeah I know...what's your point?"

"I just don't know what's so different about it."

"Manic..."

"hmmm?"

"I use to have really long hair, you know, like it was down to the middle of my back."

"Yeah."

"I cut it all off and it is now spiky, that's what's different about it."

"Oh…I still don't see what's different."

*Head Slams onto the table*

**1 (Shadow) appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

"Hey Shadow."

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah I can see you hitting on that poor innocent girl, but I heard Sonic just got a new boyfriend."

"What! The hell is it? I'll murder him!"

"Thought that would stop you."

**2 (Sonic) thinks that he or she will never get a girl or boyfriend. What will you tell him or her?**

"I'm just too fast; no one can keep up with me! No one will want someone who finishes too fast!"

"Sonic."

"I mean I'm nothing if I'm not saving someone, I'm useless in just about everything else! What am I supposed to do?"

"Sonic!"

"What!"

"Shadow's been giving you looks."

"Yeah so?"

"He likes you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now get the hell out of my hot tub!"

**9 (Silver) is too shy to face you and confess their love by sending an email. Now what?**

"This is just so wrong."

"What is Wolf?"

"Silver just confessed his love to me in an E-Mail Tails."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, I hope Scourge doesn't find out about this."

**You spot 10 (Rogue) kissing 1 (Shadow). How do you react?**

*Dials a number on phone.*

"Yeah, it's me. Rouge is Kissing Shadow outside of the G.U.N. facility. You might wanna come down and take care of it."

*Seconds later*

"Get the hell off of my man!"

"I knew it would be worth calling Sonic about this."

*Bam!*

"Oh he has a mean right hook!"

**You notice that 3 (Knuckles) and 4 (Scourge) have been inside for more than a few hours. What do you do?**

"Hey, has anyone seen Knuckles and Scourge?"

"Yeah, Scourge dragged Knuckles into that room over there."

"I see, how long have they been in there?"

"Heck if I know all I know is that Scourge showed up and dragged Knuckles in there."

"Okay then."

*Walks over to the room and looks in.*

"The hell do you two think you're doing! Scourge, I thought you loved Silver!"

"Get out Wolf; I was just having some fun!"

"Help Me! Scourge is violating me!"

**Could 1 (Shadow) and 6 (Manic) be soul mates?**

"Grr...I would never date that Marimo!"

"Like I would never date my Bro's crush!"

"Well, Now I know that Shadow is picking up on my vocabulary."

"Shut up Wolf!"

"Like, don't yell at her!"

"Manic, Shadow, both of you shut up!"

**Would 2 (Sonic) trust 5 (Tails)**

"Tails!"

"Sonic! I got the Emeralds! Catch!"

"Thanks buddy! I knew I could count on you!"

"Hehe! Of course Sonic!"

**4 (Scourge) is board and pokes 8 (Eggman). What happens after that?**

Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke.

"Would you knock that off!? I'm working here."

*Silence*

Poke, Poke, Poke

"Scourge, stop it! Why the hell are you here anyways!?"

"Silver kicked me out for tonight. Said I was too frisky for my own good and he couldn't take another night after a week."

"...You are terrible Scourge."

"Yeah, I know."

**5 (Tails) and 1 (Shadow) are forced to go back to school. What will they pick?**

"Why am I here again?"

"Hey Shadow, I didn't know you were going to go to school."

"Tails neither did I. G.U.N. Said I had to though."

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Apparently they have no records of my attending school."

"Weren't you on the ARK the entire time?"

"That's what I told them!"

"...That sucks. Sooo…What's your first class?"

"Hmm, Physics and then I have Gym."

"You're going to hate Gym."

"Why?"

"Sonic's teaching Gym."

*eyebrow twitches*

**If 6 (Manic) and 3(Knuckles) make a dinner what would they make?**

"Let's like, make fried drumsticks dude!"

"No Manic, I'm not letting you near the fryer again after last time."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"Simple really, pigs feet."

"What! That's so gross dude!"

"Hey, it's really good!"

"Sonia?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"Why did we let those two cook again?"

"We thought it would teach them to be more domestic."

"We are so screwed."

"That we are bro that we are."

**7(Sonia) and 9(Silver) apply for a job. What job?**

"Oh, Hey Silver, what are you doing here?"

"Sonia, long times no see! I'm here to apply for a job."

"Nice to see you too! Oh, so am I."

"Well, let's see if G.U.N. will hire us then."

"Right, let's go then."

**9(Silver) sketches 6's(Manic) perfect girl or boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?**

"Well, I've done all I can to show you the right girl Manic, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Oh dude, just show me who it is already."

"Okay, here she is."

"Dude, Silver, is that who I think it is?"

"Yep, this is the best person I can think of that would make you happy."

"Really dude, Amy?"

"Yep."

"You suck."

"Hey! Only for Scourge!"

**10(Rouge) and 9(Silver) are blushing while they are talking. What is conversation about?**

"See Silver that is obviously the best use for this."

"Rouge! Your Drunk! That's the only reason you're saying that!"

"But you have to admit that using that while you're with Scourge makes things earlier!"

"I can't believe this! Since when were you interested in my sex life!?"

"Since my sex life is nonexistent!"

**1(Shadow) accidently kicked 8(Eggman).**

"Ow! Shadow! What was that for?!"

"Sorry Doctor, my foot just slipped."

"You knocked me over into the release button though! Now Sonic is running around again."

"My bad Doctor." Smirk. "I'll go catch him right away."

**2(Sonic) sent a message to his or her bf or gf but 9(Silver) got it. What would happen?**

'Hey Shadow, you back from your mission yet?'

"Eh! What the heck? Sonic, this isn't Shadow!"

'Who is this then?'

"This is Silver!"

'My bad, good thing I didn't send that other Txt Say hi to Scourge for me! Bye!'

**5(Tails) and 6(Manic) did a workout together.**

"How the heck did you guys do this all the time?"

"Simple, it was either gets caught and gets turned into a robot or survives and frees our home."

"But to train this seriously! I mean come on!"

"It's only a run through the sewers bro, I mean come on Tails, I'm sure Sonic explained to you what he did back during the rebellion."

"He did Manic, but I thought he was exaggerating."

"No he wasn't little dude, no he wasn't! Quick, duck, SWAT BOTS!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! SAVE ME SONIC!"

**6(Manic) notices he or she wasn't invited to your birthday.**

"Hey Wolf! How come I wasn't invited to your party!?"

"Manic, you mean you never got your invite in the mail?"

"No I didn't! I missed like totally jamming at your party dude!"

"I don't know Manic, I know I mailed it."

"That's what Manic gets for gluing me to the Master Emerald."

"Knuckles!"

**4(Scourge) invites 3(Knuckles) and 8(Eggman) to dinner at their own house. What happens?**

"So you see, that's why I invited you two here, to try and build bridges and stop feuds."

"Why would you even suggest this Scourge, I mean, you're not exactly nice."

"Hohoho Knuckles is right! You're the evil Sonic, why are you trying to make alliances?"

I'm tired of fighting; I just thought this would help stop it."

"Alright, I'll try if Eggbrain tries."

"EGGBRAIN! Why you little vermin!"

"I'm not a vermin you fatso!"

"Fat! I am not fat you oblivious little critter, I'm just big boned."

"I'd bet the Master Emerald that your fat! So get over it!"

"You sure you want to...Wait, where'd Scourge go?"

"You're right, where is that green menace?"

"Hahahaha! I have control of the Master Emerald!"

"Crap."

"I concur."

**You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, 1(Shadow) or 6(Manic)?**

"Sorry for crashing here like this Shadow, if I could, I'd go to Manic's but he's got Amy over."

"Hn, whatever. Besides, I couldn't leave you out like that, especially after you got shot on our last mission."

"Yeah, kinda stupid of me to not see that one coming."

"Yes it was."

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"You're a Jerk, you know that right?"

**4(Scourge) jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, 2(Sonic), 10(Rouge), or 7(Sonia)?**

"Finally, I'll have my revenge on you for sending Sonic those pictures of me and Silver!"

"Uh, Scourge?"

"What is it you mangy mutt."

"Oh, now I'm not even going to tell you."

"Whatever, I'm going to destroy no matter what anyways."

"Not on my watch you're not!"

"Gah! Sonic!"

"I'm not letting you get away this time Scourge!"

"Sonic you're my hero!"

"Yeah right Wolf, you could kick my butt if you really wanted to."

"I know, but I'll leave Scourge to you, he's too bothersome to deal with."

"Hey, so not cool!"

**1(Shadow) decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?**

"Chaos Burst!"

"Shadow! We told you not to do that!"

"Shut it Wolf! This thing was annoying me!"

"It's just a blender Shadow!"

"Well now it's not."

"Good job Shadow, good job."

**3(Knuckles) has to either marry 8(Eggman), 4(Scourge), or 9(Silver). Who do they choose?**

"Sonic! How could you do this to me! I don't want to get married!"

"Too Bad buddy! I chose three of the best candidates and they are now fighting it out for you!"

"I'm so going to beat you up for this!"

"I won! You're so mine Knucklehead!"

"Gah! Scourge! NOOOOOO!"

"See you after the honeymoon Knux!"

"You're so dead SONIC! Rouge Save me!"

**7(Sonia) kidnaps 2(Sonic) and demands something from 5(Tails) for 2's(Sonic) release. What is it?**

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah I got it Sonia, but why did you have to Kidnap Sonic to get it?"

"Simple really, Sonic would let me have it if I asked him."

"I see. Well, here you go."

"Thanks Tails, these pictures will go great with my collection of Sonic's boyfriends!"

"Yeah, but why did Sonic have pictures of himself and Shadow in bed having sex?"

"...You have no idea how perverted Sonic can be, do you?"

**Everyone gangs up on 3(Knuckles). Does 3(Knuckles) stand a chance?**

"Dog pile on Knuckles!"

"NOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

**Everyone is invited 2(Sonic) and 7's(Sonia) wedding except for 8(Eggman). How does 8(Eggman) react?**

"I can't believe that Sonic and Sonia are getting married and they didn't even invite me! Their Arch Nemesis! Well I'll show them!"

*Builds a bunch of robots and heads towards the wedding*

"Here I am everyone! Robots Destroy everything!"

"ROBOTNIK/EGGMAN!"

**Why is 6(Manic) afraid of 7(Sonia)?**

"Sonia! Please don't do this, please!"

"Too bad Manic, I gave you a chance to do it yourself, but you refused to do it."

"But Sonia, I don't want to take a bath!"

"Too bad Bro!"

**5(Tails) cooked you a dinner?**

"This is great Tails! What did you put in it?!"

"Well, I used the egg noodles we had and the meat in the refrigerator and then I got the Sauce from a store!"

"Seriously! This still pretty good though Tails! I can't believe you can cook and you're like only ten! Right?"

"Hehe, well the last time Sonic tried to cook he blew up the stove and oven."

"I see, at least one of you could cook."

**6(Manic) was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

"Oh Manic, you've left me too good an opportunity."

*Several minutes later.*

"Hmmm, that was a good nap...what the heck!"

"Hahaha! That's what you get for falling asleep around me Manic!"

"Wolf, this isn't funny, un-bury me right now!"

"No can do Manic, Sonic is on his way to take pictures now!"

"Not Cool Dude!"

**8(Eggman) got into the hospital somehow.**

"Grr...I can't believe that happened again."

"Yeah well we all knew your robot was going to explode Eggman."

"Gah! Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright, I mean me and Shadow both hit it at the same time, so I thought you might've gotten hurt worse than usual."

"Well, I guess that was nice of you."

"Yeah, me too, I also brought a present."

"Oh, what's that?"

"A fruit Basket!"

**1(Shadow) is all you ever dreamed about. Why?**

"Well, Rouge you see, I dream not just about Shadow, but Sonic and Shadow together."

"Oh really, why's that?"

"They make a really cute couple! I mean come on, they are total opposites, but they go so well together!"

"I know what you mean Wolf, but they still haven't figured it out yet."

"I know that's why we're going to help them."

"Oh, how are we going to do that?"

"Simple, Sonic in a maids outfit."

"Oh, that is so Clichés, how about Sonic in a Kimono?"

"Oo, I like that Idea! Let's go with that one!"

**7(Sonia) won the lottery?**

"Hey Manic, I just won the Lottery again! Do you want to give the money to the orphanage again?"

"Again Sonia, how do you do that sis, that's like impossible?!"

"I'm just lucky Manic, so are you taking the money to the Orphanage or not?"

"Yeah, I'll take it to the orphanage, thanks Sonia."

"No Prob bro!"

**8(Eggman) has quite a big secret.**

"HohohohohohohO! I finally got it! After all this time! I finally got it!"

"Eggman! Hey dude, I came to ask for a favor!"

"Scourge! What! How did you get in here?!"

"I busted through all the doors and the robots too! Woah! Are those Sailor Moon collectibles?"

"Ah, no, no their not!"

"Yes they are! Oh man, just wait until I tell the others!"

"Wait Scourge, stop I won't let you tell anyone else!"

"Too late Eggman!"

"Nooooo! Scourge you dang rat!"

SonicxThexHedgehog

A.N. Alright you guys all know what this is! I thought it be fun so I did a Sonic one, I also have a Danny Phantom one and I'll have a Katekyo Hitman Reborn one soon too! How exciting is that! Haha!


End file.
